My Alien
by RiOtGiRl4443
Summary: What will happen when a certain trigger forces Gordo to leave earth never to return again? Plz read, the summary sucks but the story rocks! COMEPLETE! As of August 23rd!
1. As Real As The Chicken, Ok Bad Example

Disclaimer: I do not own David Zephyr Gordon ((Hehe, I love his middle name.)) And I do not own the title "My Alien", Simple Plan does.  
  
Gordo's P.O.V  
  
She's real, I know she is. I've seen her. I just wish other people would believe me.  
  
Lizzie thinks I'm crazy, Miranda's thinks I only dream about her, and Tudge, well Tudge thinks that she's real too, but Tudge also thinks that Jar Jar Binks' middle name isn't "Jar" and that Green collared Polo Shirts are in style. Maybe I should re-think this girl, my girl, my alien.  
  
"Gordo where were you yesterday?" Lizzie asked me during lunch one Monday.  
  
"Yeah," Miranda chimed in. "We were supposed to go to the mall to get that new computer game, Alien Invasion.  
  
"I was with her." I simply said.  
  
"Oh no not this mystery girl again!" Lizzie slapped herself in the forehead in dis-belief of my being with my alien. She just doesn't understand.  
  
"And I object to buying that computer game. Aliens do not invade, they come to earth secretly to find humans to question, to be-friend, or to love. Mine has chosen to love me."  
  
"Gordo will you cut it already! There are no such things as aliens!" Miranda yelled.  
  
"Yeah Gordo, I think you should get out a little more, I think you're just imagining her." Lizzie said. The truth was, she wasn't thinking at all.  
  
"Lizzie if you were thinking at all you would consider the fact that my alien is real, as real as this chicken on my tray," Lizzie and Miranda glared at me because this school crap they called food was indeed not real chicken. "Ok bad example. But she's real, I know she is, and I'm going to prove it to you."  
  
I picked up my tray and walked out of the cafeteria to find my alien. She is always in the same place I am. So I decided to wander the school to look for her. I need to prove to Miranda and Lizzie that she is real, the my feelings are real, and that aliens are indeed real.  
  
Ok sorry it's so short but it's just an introductory chapter!! The next one's will be longer I promise, review!!! -Andi 


	2. The Trigger

Disclaimer: I don't own the title, Simple Plan does, and I don't own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire.  
  
The story:  
  
That night I dreamed the most informational dream in my entire life . . .  
  
**My Dream**  
  
I was on a stage in HillRidge JuniorHighSchool. It was some sort of a show like a talent show. I was about to perform and my slien kept whispering to me "The Trigger", "The Trigger". I did not know what it meant but I knew something was going to happen to me. Something not bad, but not good. Something explainable, but inexplainable all at the same time. Something that would take me away.  
  
I awoke from my dream at about 3:00AM. The dream did not scare, nor did it ease me back into a peaceful nights sleep. I needed to analyze this dream so I decided to go into my kitchen and get something to eat.  
  
When I went into the kitchen I got an apple out of the refridgerator. I tried to think of all aspects of my dream that could be true, or real. The talent show at Hillridge JuniorHigh defenitely was. It's going on in two weeks and I'm in it. I think it's only appropriate that I sing the song "My Alien" by Simple Plan. But I still don't understand the "trigger". What does that mean? What will happen to me when the trigger sets in? What if the trigger doesn't even happen? And what does my alien have to do with all of this? I decided that I thought enough for one night and that I should go back to bed.  
  
I awoke again at 6:15AM to the sound of my alarm clock. I slammed my hand on it to turn the annoying sound of the bustling radio off.  
  
"Someone really needs to fix that." I said outloud to myself, then suddenly it went back on and the reception was clear as day.  
  
I looked around to see if my alien had been here. I had never seen her before, only signs. But I know she is real. I have talked to her.  
  
I walked into my bathroom to brush my teeth, comb my hair, and wash my face, then went back into my bedroom to get dressed. I put on the usual, tan khaki jeans with a white t-shirt and a green button-up short sleeved shirt over it. I went downstairs and told my mother that I wans't hungary because I had an apple that night and walked outside into the cool autumn air.  
  
"Where are you my alien?" I asked my alien. "Why won't you show yourself to me?"  
  
"Show themselves to you who?" Miranda walked up to confused.  
  
"My alien, I have never seen her, I asked her to show herself to me." I said, Miranda was still confused.  
  
"Ok, if you've never seen her how come you know she exists?" Miranda questioned.  
  
"Because I've talked to her, and I've had dreams about her."  
  
"Right," Miranda started. "Dreams. Suuuuure."  
  
"What are you doing out this morning anyway?" It was my turn to question.  
  
"I always go to Lizzie's before we catch the bus, you didn't know that?" She asked in dis-belief.  
  
"No, no I didn't." Miranda walked off to Lizzie's house without so much as a good-bye.  
  
"Nobody understands," I said to the sky. "Nobody understands me, or you," I declared, referring to my alien. "All they understand is modern technology like computers, video games, arcades and televisions. Anything that requires electricity and our earths recources. I just wish that somehow I could leave it all and live with you my alien."  
  
Just then a truck rode by with a sign on the side of it that read, 'Pull the trigger, it doesn't always kill.'  
  
My alien was speaking to me. 


	3. Earth To Mr Gordon

Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters from Lizzie McGuire or the title. The title is owned by Simple Plan. I do not own the trigger either. I got that from the movie Zoolander.  
  
The story:  
  
That day at school all I did was think about the sign on the side of that truck. Did my alien send it? Is it not just a sign on a truck, but a sign on my life? Just then it hit me, it had to do with my dream. On the truck it said, 'Pull the trigger, it doesn't always kill', and in my dream my alien kept whispering "The Trigger", "The Trigger". I was deep in thought about the connections of these two when I saw a hand being waved in front of my face.  
  
"Earth to Gordo!" Lizzie was tyring to attract my attention.  
  
"Mr. Gordon!" And apparently so was my English substitute Mr. Digg.  
  
"Yes Mr. Digg?" I responded, totally oblivious to what we were doing.  
  
"Please answer my question Mr. Gordon."  
  
"Can you repeat the question please?" I asked. I never had to ask before in my life for a teacher to repeat a question. Maybe this alien wasn't such a saint after all . . .  
  
"The question was," Mr Digg started. "Who would you like as your partner or partners for your next English project?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Mr. Digg. Miranda and Lizzie." I stated.  
  
"Very well then, I am placing you with Tudgeman and Kraft." Mr. Digg had to be joking.  
  
"But you asked me who I wanted for partners." I was confused, very confused.  
  
"I asked you who you wanted, I never said that was who you were gonna get! Moving on. McGuire I liked your work on the last project so you're with Sanchez." Mr. Digg gave everyone else the partners they wanted except for me. I know I sound babyish but doesn't that seem just a little unfair? Oh well, might as well shrug it off.  
  
That day at lunch was the worst, Lizzie kept telling there was no alien and Miranda kept telling me I was going insane. Well they're the insane ones. If I have a belief, they're supposed to support me. They are my best friends after all.  
  
"Gordo what has been up with you lately?" Lizzie asked. "You're acting all out of this world like."  
  
"The trigger." I simply stated.  
  
"The what?" Miranda asked, still confused.  
  
"The trigger. I have to figure out what the trigger is, what it means," The girls were still confused so I decided to further explain. "I had a dream last night, I was at the talent show and my alien kept whispering to me, "The Trigger, "The Trigger", then this morning I was outside, right after you left Miranda, and I told my alien that I wished I could leave it all and go with her, because nobody here understands, then a truck rode by and the sign on the side said 'Pull the trigger, It doesn't always kill'."  
  
"Coincidence maybe?" Lizzie inquired.  
  
"No, nothing's coincidence." I said. [[A.n: The line "Nothing's coincidence is owned by the movie A Walk To Remember . . .Or at least that's where I got it from]]  
  
"Well Gordo, good luck finding your alien." The girls said as they walked off giggling to put their trays back from finishing their lunch. Like I said, they don't understand. No one understands.  
  
I decided not to let them get to me this time and chased after them. "Lizzie! Miranda!" I called. They turned around in reaction to hearing their names. "Will you help me?" I asked.  
  
"Help you with what?" The two questioned in unison.  
  
"Find the trigger. Find what will help me get to her, my alien."  
  
"Gordo I hardly believe in monsters, ghosts, or aliens anymore." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah me too. That was from when we were babies." Miranda agreed.  
  
"Fine, but if you two were any sort of friends you would want what was happy for the other friend. Well this is what is going to make me happy, being with her, my alien." Lizzie and Miranda stopped dead in their tracks and fully faced me.  
  
"Ok," Lizzie started.  
  
"Well halp you." Miranda finished.  
  
Together, Lizzie, Miranda, and I walked to the chemistry lab since it was open during free period and that was what all three of us had next. 


	4. OneUpped By A Guy With A Haircut

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or this title. My Alien is owned by Simple Plan.  
  
Story:  
  
In the chemistry lab the three of us did nothing but argue. Lizzie thought that the trigger was the last day of school, since that would be when he was done with everything he needed to do. Miranda thought it the day we will but Alien Invasion, since it's about aliens. But me, I didn't know what to think. All I knew is I asked my friends for help and they turn on eachother on some probably solutions. I decided to end their quarrel.  
  
"Lizzie! Miranda! Chill down!" I yelled as loud as I could, but they didn't hear me.  
  
"No you're posibility stinks! It's not likely!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Well at least mine has to do with aliens! Yours is just about the last day of school!" Miranda yelled back. I decided to do the one thing that would get them to be quiet.  
  
I walked out.  
  
Asking my so called friends to help me was a mistake. They didn't know the first thing about what I was experiancing, and they never would. All throughout free period I roamed the halls looking for something to do or someone to talk to. I saw Larry and decided to ask him about our English assaignment.  
  
"Hey Tudge!" I called.  
  
"Well if it isn't Mr. 'I think I can put my handprint with the space freaks'." Larry reataliated from a few months ago when Ms. Due came back and told all the eighth graders that their hand prints were going on the courtyard wall.  
  
"Larry, that was three months ago, but that's beside the point," I paused to gather my thoughts. "What are we going to do for our English project. It seems interesting."  
  
"Well I figured we'd construct a full scale model of an alien since we are studying Science Fiction next." Larry continued on and on about his plans for the project as I listened very carefully, interested.  
  
I thought to myself. 'Could this be the trigger I wonder?'  
  
"Listen Larry, great ideas, but I gotta go." I ran off back to the chemistry lab only to find that Lizzie and Miranda had stopped fighting and left. They left a note to me:  
  
Gordo,  
  
Listen we're really sorry we were fighting before about this trigger thing. We'll help you anytime you need it just not right now since Ethan has a new haircut and we're going to see it! Good luck with this alien thing.  
  
-Lizzie and Miranda  
  
"Great," I said to myself. "One-upped by a guy with a haircut."  
  
Hye sorry it was so short! It turns out this story is going to be short too, I just dn't have enough ideas for it and I know exactly where it is going again, and how it is going to end, so it might only be like ten chapters total, but keep checking back for more updates! Review! 


	5. Nervous

Hey everyone! Or, everyone who reads this story which I think is only one person ((aside from people I know personally)), well thanks for your review! Heres another update for ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the title, Simple Plan does.  
  
Story:  
  
[[A.n: Ok I'm going to make this story shorter than I thought but I will try to make a sequel to it once I get more reviews.]]  
  
I was nervous, more nervous than I had ever been. More nervous than when I had attempted to tell Lizzie my true feelings at various times. The talent show is in two days, and I still don't know what the trigger is.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda had been of no help to me over the past few days. Most of the time when we discuss it they fight over who's idea is better. I've decided not to let them get involved anymore, it will only destroy their friendship.  
  
My dad has been worried about me, and about all the time I spend in my room.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"David. David are you here?" My dad called when he got home from work. I didn't heat him at first because I was in my room, but he found me before I could answer him. "Oh there you are David."  
  
"Hi dad." I said plainly, not even looking at him.  
  
"How was school today?" He asked.  
  
"It's the weekend." I answered.  
  
"Oh well then why aren't you out with Lizzie or Miranda? Are you in a fight?" I hated when he did. He always tries to find out everything about my personal life.  
  
"No dad, everything's cool." I said, still not looking at him.  
  
"David I think you should go outside. You've been spending too much time in your room. I mean you missed dinner the past two days and your mother and I are worried about you."  
  
"Dad I'm fine, really," I lied. "Now I have weekend homework to do."  
  
"Bye David."  
  
I looked at him. "Bye dad."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
I haven't told anyone else besides Miranda and Lizzie about my alien. No one else would understand. Maybe except for Tudgeman, but you know, Tudgeman is Tudgeman. And I've decided to keep my secret a secret. Lizzie and Miranda both swore they wouldn't tell anyone.  
  
Well it's two days away from the talent show and I am dead nervous. I have never done anything like this before. Except for maybe that one play in Kindergarten, but I was forced to do that. I just wish I knew what thet darn trigger was.  
  
Sorry it's so short! I'm getting to the good stuff in the next two or so chapters! 


	6. The Talent Show

Hey everyone! This story is going to be really short! I'm ending it either next chapter or the chapter after that. So enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song "My Alien" or the title. Both are owned by Simple Plan.  
  
**Two days later**  
  
Today is the talent show and I couldn't be more nervous. It's not that I don't think I have a good voice, or that everyone will be watching me, it's just that I think I know what the trigger is, and I can't back down from it.  
  
"Next up, Kate Sanders with a modeling show. After that, David "Gordo" Gordon in the singing of "My Alien"." I heard the announcer for the talent show backstage of the auditorium. Kate Sanders was done within 3 minutes and it was my turn. As I was walking out on stage Miranda and Lizzie came running behind me.  
  
"Gordo!" Miranda and Lizzie called in unison. "Good luck!"  
  
I walked back to the both of them and gave them each a hug. "Thanks, and good-bye." I said. I knew what the trigger was, and I wasn't afraid to use it.  
  
"Mext up, David Gordon in the singing of "My Alien"." The announcer called me out and I walked out on the stage and my music started playing.  
  
I started to sing.  
  
I'm sick of being alone.  
  
When are you coming home?  
  
Just a glimpse of your face.  
  
In the distance I heard a voice. It was my alien. She was whispering "the trigger, the trigger." This was it. The trigger, it's this song.  
  
I can, remember smelling your hair.  
  
I'll meet you anywhere.  
  
Somewhere where no one can re-trace.  
  
Somehwhere where nobody will know our faces.  
  
I started to feel a bit drowsy, but decided to keep singing.  
  
She has two arms to hold me.  
  
And four legs to wrap around me.  
  
She's not your typical girl friend.  
  
She's my-  
  
**Lizzie's POV**  
  
Gordo was singing beautifully, he looked a bitdrowsy though after the first verse. But he continued singing.  
  
She has two arms to hold me.  
  
And four legs to wrap around me.  
  
She's not your typical girl friend.  
  
She's my-  
  
"Oh my god! Gordo!" I yelled as I ran on stage to Gordo's assistance. He had fainted or something on stage and was now out cold. "Quick! Someone get the nurse!"  
  
Soon after, Gordo was rushed to the hospital where he had several tests done on him after he didn't wake up. Me, Miranda, my family, Miranda's family, and almost the entire eighth grade was in the waiting room. After about an hour of waiting they called me, Miranda, and Gordo's parents in.  
  
"I'm afraid we have some bad news," The doctor started. "David, he slipped into a coma."  
  
I tugged on Miranda's sleeve and led her outside.  
  
"Oh my god." Miranda said once we were out, almost half in tears.  
  
"Miranda, the trigger he was talking about. The one that would bring him to his alien. It was the song." I informed her.  
  
"But why? Why would he do that?" Miranda asked, now fully bawling.  
  
"Because he loved her. Now I just wish I had the courage to tell him what I thought about him all this time." Miranda looked up at me.  
  
"What did you think about him?" She asked.  
  
"Miranda, I loved him."  
  
Miranda looked up at me in surprise, but pushed that subject aside. "He's never coming back is he?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. He's not. Why do you think he said good-bye before he went on? He knew the song was the trigger. He knew it would lead him to another world. A world he wanted to be in."  
  
"I'm gonna miss him." Miranda said, no longer crying.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
Well that's it!! A little short, well A LOT short but I like it!! Hehe! R&R!!! -Andi 


End file.
